Drabble Babble
by Chiharu Yuizaki
Summary: a series of drabbles about the characters in Harry Potter that mainly focuses on Harry and Draco. Slash and straight pairings.


Drabble Babble

_Harry Potter drabbles..._

_dedicated to icons... because insirations come from weird places_

**xxx**

**01. avenge**

Harry had never heard the twins fight with each other before, so when it finally occured, he was quite surprised at how the two dealt with their arguments and insults.

"Your mom!" cried one of them, unable to come up with any other insult.

"She's your mom too!" retorted the other.

**02.** **barter **

It was a bright sunny day when Harry saw the sign that was hanging off of one Draco Malfoy. HE could only raise a brow in questionas he read the flashing multi-colored board on the blonde.

It read: For sale: One set of morals. Never been used. Will sell cheap.

**03. commit**

Ron and Harry have always questioned HErmione and her standings on certain things such as making ugly, deformed sweaters for ugly deformed elves, punching Harry's boyfriend in the nose during third year, checking out fifty pound books from the library for a_ bit of light reading_, and using violence on death-eaters.

When asked about it, she would only shrug and say, "Well behaved women never made history."

**04. declare**

Ron Weasley wqasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, and HErmione Granger is an insufferable know-it-all, annoying nag. So when Ron got the great idea of changing S.P.E.W. into H.E.L.P (House Elf Liberation Party), she glared at him and broke his nose.

**05. exterminate**

Harry never bothered to question Draco about his moral sandings, knowing all to well that said blonde had already sold his to some poor bloke in Hogsmeade. But when he asked the blonde how he thught he could create world peace, he gave a simple reply.

"Kill everyone."

**06. fall**

Ron could never take a hint, unless it hit him in the face or in a certain case, fell ON his face. Thankfully, Hermione was a little clumsy that day she tripped and Ron caught her with his mouth.

**07. good-bye**

Harry stared at the hooded figure of his retreating lover. And although tears stung his eyes, his vision blurry, his heart aching so terribly, he knew that when Draco said 'good-bye,' what he really meant was 'I love you'.

**08. hell**

Eversince pre-school, Draco has been warry of Pansy. And who wouldn't be? When they were still little, Pansy threatened to shave his beautiful locks if he didn't "love her, dammit."

**09. induce**

Draco had always hated the factt hat his boyfrined is such a goody-goody two shoes. And so, one day, he decided to seduce Harry into the dark side, using his super-duper-ultra-great-better-than-magic weapon.

Dangling said weapon in front of the brunette, he spoke. "Come into the dark side, Harry, we have cookies."

**10. juxtapose**

In third year, Neville was traumatized when he read his Secret Santa's wishlist. There on the very top of the form were the words: Harry Potter, naked in my bathtub, written very neatly by one Draco Malfoy.

**11. kleptomania**

Everyone with an I.Q. of a squash knew that Ginny was the president of the Harry Potter Stalker Club...everyone with a brain except for Harry, of course. It was only until after he accidentally read her diary was he convinced that fangirls were very scary people indeed. Written in pale pink and luscious lavender color were the list of things that Harry thought he had lost all along.

**12. lascivious**

When Remus revealed to his friends that he was a were-wolf, he also revealed something else. The conversation went something like this:

"You're a werewolf?" squeaked WOrmtail.

"Yes." Moony calmly answered.

"Are you fucking serious?" Prngs asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, that too." Moony answered.

"What?" cried Prongs and Wormtail together.

"Don't tell them everything!" yelled Padfoot.

**13. muster**

It was a well-known, fully accepted fact that Draco Malfoy is one hot bastard.

Truth be told, Draco knew that, and wanted everyone else to now it. Thus, he made a badge that covered half his chest with the words: Hottest SLytherined that every Slytherined.

**14. nice **

It was while talking about the upcoming Miss Teen Witch that Luna confessed to Ginny about her old dream.

"When girls my age wanted to be a ballerina, I wanted to be a gunskflopper."

**15. obtuse**

The new DADA was one weird son a bitch, according to Draco whom had the class a day before the Gryffindors. It was only when they got there that they realized what the blond meant.

The man came in a full half hour late, rubbing his head. "Alright everyone, look, I have a hangover. Does anyone know what that means?"

Ron raised his hand. "It means yo're drunk."

The man tched, "No, it means I was _drunk yesterday_."

"It means you an alcoholic." Hermione simply said.

"And you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well. Ms. Granger, do shut up." and acting as if no one could hear him, he muttered, "insuferable know-it-all."

**16. presume **

"They're probably dping something else...like lifting weights or something." Ron reasoned to Hermione as the two of them heard moaning and groaning from behind the door in which both Harry and Draco had recently gone in.

"In the bathroom?" Hermione questioned.

**17. quintessence**

Harry walked towards the tree around the Lake when he heard the familiar voice of one Luna Lovegood talking to no one in particular. At first he ignored it, chalking it up to Luna being Luna. But after sometime, he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"What's that, tree?" Luna sked. "You want me to kill everyone?"

**17. restricted **

A typical day in Draco's life involves torturing poor stupid animald like Longbottom, making witty comments to slow nimrods like Weasel, outsmarting know-it-alls like Granger, and being stalked, mauled, and stampeded by his legions of fan.

But when the prospect of being tied to a bed naked with a bunch of girls gets too boring for him, he whips out his business card and gives it to each of his fangirl. it reads: Sorry ladies, I'm gay and I'm shagging Harry Potter.

**19. solo**

When Harry saw one of Draco's card from Parvati and read it, his vision turned red.

"I did what with who?" he cried and proceded to kill a certain blonde.

**20. take**

"How dare you!" harry yelled as he grabbed Draco's collar, pushed his up against the wall, and proceded to kiss him considerable harder than Draco had.

**21. undying**

From behind the door, both Draco and Harry could hear the conversation on the other side. Blaise was trying to convince Pansy that both he and Harry were just exercising or something, judging from the groans that were seeping trhough the holes.

Draco could only laugh as he though how long the whole school would figure out that he and Potter were shagging like bunnies.

**22. vocal**

Everyone who knew Harry knew of his talent -or rather lack thereof- at singing. And as a matter of fact, he knew he wasn't the next wizard singing wonder. But still, he cpuldn't help but take pride in the fact that it is only his voice that could calm Draco down after a nightmare.

23. wicked

It was past mid-night when Harry went into his four poster bedroom, ready for some shut-eye when the image of a naked Ron and Hermione greeted him as he pushed the curtains aside.

"Heh. Sorry mate, I thought this was my bed."

And that was when Harry knew that no amount of theraphy would ever make that moment okay.

24.xenophobia

Draco have always hated the fact that Harry is too clueless to realize that those random girls who were always talking to him were stalkers dispatched by his fanclub to follow him around. Realizing that he need to teach Harry to be wary of strangers, he promptly put his plan into action.

1 week, 2 casualties resulting in both Ron and Ernie to be hospitalized, 3 missing underwear, 4 missing toothbrushes, 5 missing pants, and multiple gifts later, Harry Potter never talked to anyone but his boyfriend ever again.

Mission Accomplished.

**25. yield**

I never said I love you

And I hope I never will

I never said I'm sorry

Because that's just not how I feel

You want to become closer

You want to hold my hand

You want to get to know me

Why? I can never understand

I'm always cold to you

And it seems like you don't care

So I just take you for granted

Knowing you'll still be there

**26. zeal**

It has been several years after the Final Battle, the light side won, the dark side destroyed, the Death-Eaters, dead or imprisoned, Draco Malfoy, killed by Voldemort for betrayal, Harry Potter a living hero of the common folks, husband extraordinaire.

H had known from the beginning that his relationship with Ginny was based on a need. Because after the death of Draco, he wouldn't, couldn't do anything but cry and slowly kill himself with alcohol and drugs.

Because he knew that Draco would have wanted him to live and move on. Because Draco had said before that _'if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with.' _

_fine..._

**xxx**

A/N: most of the stuff here, comes from reading icons. I don't know, I was just inspired because some were totally funny, while others, downright stupid. The titles either match the story or are ironic because it's so opposite.think about it, it's kinda like a brainteaser! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to kill myself for ever trying this...


End file.
